


За стеной лесов

by StrelcovaHaney



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, Love/Hate, Vampires, Wizards
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 17:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrelcovaHaney/pseuds/StrelcovaHaney
Summary: Волдеморт мёртв. Магический мир приходит в себя после войны, а сам великий герой пропадает. Гарри Поттеру надоело всё: слава, внимание и всеобщее почитание. Он забирает все сбережения из банка, переводит волшебные деньги в маглловские и исчезает. Магмир в шоке, а Поттер... Поттер тоже в шоке.В тихом американском маленьком городке он встречает некого Эдварда Каллена, который до жути похож на Седрика Диггори и совершенно странно себя ведёт в присутствии Гарри...





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Прочитала заявку. Заинтересовала. Правда, от себя я добавила то, что Эдвард как две капли похож на Седрика (один актёр играл, почему не юзнуть данную идею?) Не скажу, что сразу выдам шедевр, но постараюсь.
> 
> Ссылка на заявку-вдохновителя: https://ficbook.net/requests/409433  
> Редактор данной работы вот: https://ficbook.net/authors/2351653  
> За что я ему безумно благодарна:)  
> Посвящаю данный фанфик кэлБ (https://ficbook.net/authors/222520) автору той заявки

— Мистер Гарри Поттер, вы уверены в данном решении? — гоблин внимательно посмотрел на юношу.

В банке Гринготтс, что находился в Косом переулке Лондона, было не так многолюдно, как обычно. Всё-таки, несмотря на победу во Второй Магической войне, все ещё только-только приходили в себя. На улице было неимоверно жарко, что казалось странным для Лондона в июне месяце. После второго мая нынешнего года многое поменялось. Кто-то ликовал и праздновал победу, кто-то по долгу службы продолжал отлавливать Пожирателей Смерти, а для кого-то наступили тяжёлые времена. Гарри Поттера, Мальчика-Который-Выжил, считали героем и чуть ли не постоянно звали если не в министерство, то на приём. Казалось, празднуй со всеми, живи полной жизнью, но сам герой магмира чувствовал некую пустоту и желание исчезнуть. Впервые Гарри задавался вопросом: а что дальше? Закончить обучение? Купить домик и зажить припеваючи? Или жениться? От последнего Гарри передёрнуло. Не то чтобы он был против, всё-таки и невеста как бы есть. Джинни Уизли была очень мила и симпатична, да и как будущая супруга она подходила больше остальных девчонок, что мечтали вмиг превратиться во вторых половинок героя. Но сам Поттер чувствовал некую отчуждённость и фальшь в намеченных планах на жизнь. Связать себя узами брака он не желал, учиться спокойно ему бы не дали и, как ни странно, он хотел покинуть мир волшебников. Ведь именно их мир на протяжении семи лет был более опасен, чем кузен со своими дружками. Да, всё было из-за Волдеморта. Ну, а если после него ещё кто-то восстанет. Тогда что? Снова в бой? Нет, нет и нет. Хватит с него.

— Да, уверен, — кивнул парень.

— Хорошо, я выполню вашу просьбу. Только вы поймите, всё сразу устроить не получится, — гоблин серьёзно посмотрел на Гарри.

— Ничего, я снял комнату в Дырявом Котле. Так что подождать — не проблема, — вздохнул Гарри, взял чемодан в руки, который стоял рядом с ним, и зашагал прочь.

Оставалось надеяться, что он достаточно заплатил гоблину за молчание: никто не должен был знать о намерениях Поттера. Выйдя из банка, Гарри направился в Дырявый Котёл, владельцем которого оставался Том. Он-то и предоставил Гарри комнату. А за вознаграждение держал рот на замке о нахождении Поттера здесь.

 

***

— Что ты для них? Кто ты для них? Мы не такие уж и разные. Верно? — ужасающего вида лысый мужчина, похожий чем-то на змею, смотрел на Гарри, который не мог пошевелиться.

Они находились на кладбище возле могилы семейства Риддл. Гарри был припечатан к статуе, а напротив него на земле лежал мёртвый Седрик, жизнь в котором, казалось, только оборвалась.

— Я не такой как ты, — прошипел сквозь зубы Поттер. — Ты убийца!

— Да неужели? — скривился Волдеморт. — Уверен?

Картина резко сменилась. Теперь Гарри с Волдемортом находились в Хогвартсе. Поттер не сразу понял, что произошло.

— Авада Кедавра! — крикнул Волдеморт, направив палочку на Гарри.

— Экспеллиармус!

 

***

— Молодой человек! — кто-то тряхнул за плечо Гарри.

Когда парень открыл глаза, он увидел мужчину лет сорока, который пытался его разбудить.

— Мы приехали, — выпрямился он, как только увидел, что юноша проснулся.

— Правда? — Гарри встал со своего места, прихватив рюкзак.

— Да, мистер. Поэтому я попрошу вас покинуть автобус, — и мужчина направился в сторону водительского места, пропуская нерадивого пассажира на выход.

Порт-Анджелес. Штат Вашингтон. Ради того, чтобы исчезнуть, Гарри был готов покинуть и страну, и оказаться на другом свете.

Выйдя из автобуса, юноша направился в сторону стоянки такси: до пункта назначения городка Форкс оставался ещё час езды.


	2. I

Переехав в небольшой двухэтажный дом в Форксе, который находился за стеной леса, как его сам окрестил новый хозяин дома, Гарри все свои принадлежности мага оставил на чердаке, хорошенько спрятав и поставив волшебную ловушку. Даже палочка отправилась на покой. Но Поттер не жалел об этом. Наоборот. Он был счастлив, скинув с плеч огромный груз. На всякий случай Гарри отрастил чёлку, спрятав под ней свой знаменитый в магическом мире шрам. А вместо очков парень начал носить контактные линзы.

Несмотря на дождливую погоду, что было нормой для Форкса, Гарри, подъезжая к школе, чувствовал себя спокойно и свободно. Поначалу он то и дело дёргался, когда его окликали по имени, но потом, привыкнув к тому, что он здесь новенький, а городок маленький, перестал остро реагировать. В конце концов, с ним в одно время поступила некая Изабелла Свон, которую также постоянно или окликали, или засыпали вопросами об Аризоне. Правда, Поттера доставали не так сильно, как Свон. «Наверное потому, что она девушка», — иногда мелькала мысль в голове бывшего героя магмира.

В первый день в школе Поттер то и дело сталкивался с новенькой. Сначала они вдвоём ринулись в Администрацию, где они оба получили карту здания, формуляр, который с подписями преподавателей надо было вернуть в конце учебного дня, и расписание. Поттер умудрился уронить свои листки на пол, которые он принялся тут же поднимать: волнение дало о себе знать. Обычная старшая школа таила в себе много тайн, про которые Гарри и не думал. Спустя мгновение после того, как парень начал поднимать свои документы, сверху на него посыпались и листки девушки.

— Прости, — заправила за ухо локон каштановых волос Свон и бросилась поднимать документы.

— Всё в порядке? — женщина-администратор с беспокойством встала со своего места и внимательно посмотрела на молодых людей.

— Всё...

—...отлично, — закончила за юношу Изабелла. — Мы разберёмся.

Так Гарри познакомился с Изабеллой или, как она хотела, чтобы её называли, Беллой. Девушка она была приятная в общении, скромная и самая обыкновенная. На почве общей ситуации «новенькие в школе» Белла и Гарри быстро сдружились. С ними также быстро познакомились Джессика Стэнли, которую больше привлекала быстрорастущая популярность новенькой, о чём Поттер сразу сообщил новой подруге, Анжела Вебер, Эрик Йорки и Майк Ньютон.

Поттер сам запутался, кто и когда к ним с Беллой подходил. Поэтому парень, не желая снова быть в центре внимания хоть из-за самой Свон, в столовой сел отдельно от компании. Он не мог сказать рад он за новую подругу или нет. Всё-таки у популярности свои положительные и отрицательные стороны. Отрицательные Поттер хлебнул сполна. Гарри начал осматривать столовую и тут же взглядом натолкнулся на странную компанию подростков из пяти человек. Вернее, нелюдей. Поттер затаил дыхание: как они оказались тут? Машинально пригладив чёлку, Гарри отвернулся, продолжая задумчиво жевать булочку.

— Поттер! — позвала юношу Белла и помахала рукой.

Чудно! Надо было, всё же, сменить имя и фамилию. Как-то он поздно об этом спохватился. Гарри улыбнулся подруге и, взяв поднос, подошёл к столику, где расположилась компания. Девушка тут же выхватила предмет из рук Гарри и поставила на стол рядом с собой.

— Это приглашение? — улыбнулся Поттер, а Майк фыркнул в ответ.

«Ревнует и даже не скрывает этого», — подумал подошедший.  
Белла кивнула: ей было спокойнее, когда парень находился рядом. Правда, она сама не могла понять, почему.

— А кто они? — кивнула в сторону странной компании девушка, о которой только что размышлял Поттер и который уже сел рядом.

— Это Каллены, — вздохнула Джесс. — Тёмноволосого кучерявого качка зовут Эммет, светловолосая девушка рядом с ним — Розали, вторую девушку зовут Элис, рядом с ней сидящего парня — Джаспер, а последнего зовут Эдвард. Они приёмные дети Калленов.

На фразе «приёмные дети» Гарри поперхнулся.

— Ты в порядке? — Белла с беспокойством посмотрела на друга.

— Угу, — выдавил тот.

Он только сейчас смог рассмотреть Эдварда, который сильно напомнил ему Седрика. Конечно, бледная кожа, слишком тёмные глаза и круги под ними отличали юного Каллена от жертвы Питера Петтигрю. Гарри бросило в дрожь: интересно, а Каллены поняли, кто он? Есть совершенно перехотелось.

— Я пойду, — буркнул юноша и встал со стула, взяв поднос с почти нетронутой едой с собой.

— Ты точно в порядке? — Свон не могла понять: что с Гарри творится?

Парень лишь кивнул и поторопился на выход. Опрометчиво. Он поступил очень опрометчиво, оставив прежнее имя при себе, и понадеявшись, что Гарри Поттеров на свете хватает с лихвой. Направившись в кабинет английского, Поттер впервые пожалел, что у него и Беллы расписания разные: у неё как раз должна была быть биология.

 

***

После школы Гарри поторопился домой, никого не дожидаясь. Наверное, его новые друзья посчитали его странным, но спокойствие было дороже Поттеру, нежели чьи-то недовольства. После того, как парень зашёл в дом, желудок весьма нескромно напомнил ему, что обед Поттер пропустил самым наглым образом. Юноша поднялся на чердак, из собственноручно созданного сейфа взял палочку, спрятал её во внутренний карман куртки и вышел из дома.

Ехать на машине вовсе не хотелось. Гарри и так из-за ускоренного курса вождения неуверенно чувствовал себя за рулём, и решался сесть в машину в качестве водителя только при крайней необходимости. Например, когда надо было добраться до школы быстро и без помощи магии. Поэтому парень, не торопясь, направился в магазин, до которого было едва не час прогулки быстрым шагом.

Когда Поттер отошёл от дома на несколько десятков метров, проходя через лес, он услышал подозрительный шорох. Парень достал из кармана палочку и направился в сторону источника шума. Внезапно на него из-за кустов бросилась лань, от которой Гарри чудом увернулся, выронив палочку. За ней появился сам Эдвард Каллен, вид которого весьма пугал. Чёрного цвета глаза, взгляд как у голодного хищника, который только что заприметил весьма аппетитную жертву, и оскал, который подтвердил догадку Поттера в столовой: перед ним был самый настоящий вампир. Но, с другой стороны, внешность Эдварда пугала ещё и сходством с погибшим три года назад Седриком Диггори. Гарри всё никак не мог простить себе его смерть.

Если бы он был более амбициозен и не дал Диггори прикоснуться к кубку, то тот бы остался в живых. Да, Поттер многих потерял при битве за Хогвартс. Но именно эта смерть сломила его как человека. Он до сих пор не мог поверить, что спустя год предал память хаффлпаффца, закрутив роман с Чжоу Чанг — студенткой Рейвенкло и бывшей девушкой Диггори.

— С-Седрик, не-не надо! — воспоминания настолько сильно нахлынули, что Поттер даже не смог совладать с собой.

Эдвард тут же остановился, а затем, словно о чём-то спохватившись, бросился назад. Поттер тяжело дышал, продолжая осмысливать то, что произошло мгновение назад. Парень медленно поднялся и, прошептав «Акцио палочка», отправился обратно домой, сжав найденную вещь в руке. Вероятно, завтра предстоит тяжёлый разговор.


	3. II

На следующий день Гарри захватил с собой палочку. Погода выдалась весьма паршивой: небо затянуло тёмными тучами, а с раннего утра лил дождь. Желания выходить на улицу не было, но Поттер понимал, что во-первых, пропускать занятия, когда ты новенький, плохая идея и во-вторых, в доме парень сошёл бы с ума. Вчерашние события были весьма свежи в памяти юноши, и он решил, что стоит с Эдвардом объясниться. Ведь Гарри назвал его совершенно другим именем, помимо того, что сам Каллен был в вампирской ярости. Именно в вампирской. Гарри сам хотел поставить все точки над «i». Но...

Второй день начался более тихо. Эдвард Каллен не пришёл, по крайней мере об этом твердили девчонки, у которых уже были сдвоенные уроки с ним. Да и у Беллы, как оказалось, были свои претензии к Эдварду. Правда, Поттер сомневался, что девушка догадалась о том, что их одноклассник - вампир. Гарри пытался выяснить, что же произошло между Свон и Калленом, но девушка отмалчивалась, говоря, что сама разберётся.

Подходило время ланча. Поттер решил не подсаживаться к Белле и компании. Свон он объяснил это тем, что хочет посидеть в тишине. Девушка не стала настаивать, чем ещё больше понравилась парню. После всеобщей известности в магмире Поттеру не доставало именно тишины, и Изабелла каким-то образом это ощущала.

Присев за отдельный столик, Гарри огляделся: неподалёку от него сидели как раз родственники Эдварда, которые, казалось, сверлили Гарри взглядами. Обычный человек сразу бы испугался, но Поттер лишь пожал плечами и отвернулся: какое ему дело до вампиров? Тем более герой магмира прекрасно помнил о законах.

— В связи с повышенной смертностью вампиров и магов, — голос профессора Бинса просто неимоверно вгонял в тоску, но Поттер, будучи наказанным за предыдущее невыполненное задание, сидел и старательно записывал, вместо того, чтобы сладко сопеть, как его рядом сидящий друг Рон. — Ассоциация Волшебников и Аристократия Вампиров заключили союз: маги и кровососущие могут общаться между собой и работать, но они не должны иметь никаких связей, за исключением рабочих.

— Почему? — внезапно задала вопрос Гермиона, которая сидела позади Поттера.

— Потому, мисс Грейнджер, что наша кровь весьма токсична для вампира, и может его убить. Известно лишь об одном случае в истории, когда кровососущий не утратил жизнь, а приобрёл невероятную силу и могущество. Вы все знаете его имя: Влад Цепеш III. Но, смею заверить, что для волшебника любая связь с вампиром, пусть и дружеская, ведёт к одному — смерти.

— Гарри! — рядом с Поттером за столик сел светловолосый парень. — Ты же хорошо узнал Беллу?

— В смысле, Майк? — Поттер не сразу понял, что тот хотел от него.

— Ну ты же с ней чаще общаешься, — пробурчал парень.

— И? Мы с ней познакомились в тот же день, что и вы, — юноша искренне не понимал, что от него хотят. Все мысли Гарри занимали Каллены.  
— Ты это специально. Сам, наверное, глаз положил на неё, — пробормотал Майк, собираясь вставать со своего места.

— Притормози, — схватил Ньютона за рукав серой толстовки Поттер. — Я не собираюсь с ней встречаться. Она мне друг, не более.

— Правда? — Майк сел обратно.

— Абсолютно, — кивнул Гарри и улыбнулся. Наверное впервые за весь день.

Именно по этому Поттер и скучал. По вполне нормальным человеческим причинам жить. Когда самые тревожные мысли - с кем встречаться и что нравится твоему объекту обожания. Впервые герой магмира не должен был думать, как спасти мир или не погибнуть самому. За это Гарри и был благодарен Ньютону, хоть тот изначально и приревновал его к Белле. Вспоминая Хогвартс, Гарри снова мысленно вернулся к Турниру Трёх Волшебников.

Гарри ударился лицом на землю и почувствовал запах смятой травы. Когда портал понёс его, он закрыл глаза и так и лежал с закрытыми глазами. Он не двигался. От падения из него будто вышибло весь воздух. Голова кружилась так, что земля под ним, казалось, раскачивалась как палуба корабля. Чтобы как-то остановить это безостановочное раскачивание, Гарри вцепился еще крепче в Седрика и в гладкую холодную ручку Кубка. Ему казалось, что если он отпустит их, то непременно соскользнет в черноту, медленно окружавшую его сознание. От шока и физического изнеможения он не мог, да и не хотел, подняться на ноги. Он лежал на земле и вдыхал запах травы... ожидая, пока кто-нибудь что-нибудь сделает... что-нибудь случится... и всё это время он ощущал тупую, постоянную боль в шраме...

— Гарри! Гарри! — голос профессора Дамблдора заставил Поттера открыть глаза.

Парень всё ещё надеялся, что это всего лишь сон. Сейчас он проснётся в комнате для мальчиков. Рядом с ним будут находиться Рон, Симус и Дин, которые с улыбками будут рассказывать, как напугали знаменитого Гарри Поттера. И никакого Турнира не было в помине. Но холодная, почти ледяная рука хаффлпаффца не давала уйти из реальности. Перед глазами всё ещё стоял ярко-зелёный отблеск, а в ушах до сих пор звенело: «Авада кедавра!»

— Он вернулся, профессор! Волдеморт вернулся, — прошептал Гарри и зарыдал, продолжая сжимать кисть Диггори. — Он убил Седрика!

— Гарри? — перед Поттером возникло лицо Беллы.

После уроков он и Свон решили посидеть в библиотеке и выполнить английский вместе. Поттер точно не помнил, как так получилось, что он и девушка остались наедине, ведь к ним в компанию рвались Майк, Эрик и Анжела.

— Что? — Гарри быстро вытер выступившие слёзы. — Я что-то не то сказал?

— Нет, — девушка обеспокоено посмотрела на приятеля. — Просто ты затих, а затем... Наверное, не стоило говорить об Эдварде.

— Забей на него, — буркнул Гарри. — С ним хлопот просто не оберёшься. Или он тебе нравится? — юный маг посмотрел на подругу.

— Я ещё не знаю, — пожала плечами Свон. — Просто то, как он повёл себя вчера на биологии, было странно.

— Мн-да уж. Он вообще очень странный, — прошептал Гарри, вспомнив как Эдвард выскочил из кустов вслед за ланью. — Не бери в голову. Лучше скажи, как тебе Майк?

— Ньютон? — Свон скривилась. — Он хороший парень, но...

— Не в твоём вкусе, — улыбнулся Гарри.

— Верно, — кивнула девушка.

— Тогда сообщи ему об этом, а то парень уже извёлся весь, — встал со своего места Гарри. — Мне пора. Увидимся завтра.

— Угу. Непременно.

Телевизор — прекрасное изобретение человечества, когда не хочешь загнать себя в один из четырёх углов дома и взвыть от одиночества, когда тяжёлые воспоминания продолжают наседать, даря кошмары прошлого. Гарри продолжал клацать по каналам, выбирая фильм или передачу. На канале BBC шла передача о легендах и мифах Средневековья.

«Я только сейчас понял, что так и не поблагодарил тебя должным образом за предупреждение о тех драконах.»

Гарри сразу выключил телевизор и направился спать, по пути в спальню захватив стакан с водой. Не желая варить сонное зелье, Поттер решил воспользоваться вполне маггловским способом: выпить таблетки. Зайдя в комнату, парень включил ночник, достал из тумбочки упаковку таблеток, из которой извлёк пару, и запил водой. Затем юноша забрался на кровать и закрыл глаза.

— Мы не можем быть вместе, Джинни, — прошептал Гарри рыжеволосой девушке. которая сидела рядом с ним.

Они находились на похоронах директора школы Чародейства и Волшебства Хогвартс — Альбуса Дамблдора.

— Ты считаешь, что я в опасности? — мисс Уизли была далеко не глупой девушкой. Вероятно из-за этого она и нравилась Гарри. — Или из-за того, что чувствуешь не то, что должен?

— О чём ты?

— Ты сам знаешь, — прошептала Джинни, вставая со своего места.

Поттер не стал её останавливать. Он и так прекрасно понимал, что она права, а если бы он отправился за ней, то сделал бы ещё больнее.

— Мне жаль её, — прошептали Поттеру на ухо.

Парень обернулся и увидел Седрика Диггори. Только лицо у него было мертвецки бледным, а под глазами виднелись тёмные круги, казалось, он не спал несколько ночей.

— С-Седрик? Но как? — прошептал Поттер.

— Кто такой Седрик? — скривился парень. — Я Эдвард Каллен.

Гарри проснулся в холодном поту и посмотрел в окно. Ночную улицу освещала луна, а лёгкий ветерок едва шевелил занавески. Стоп! Поттер точно помнил, что закрывал окно. Парень тут же вскочил с постели, раздвинул занавески и выглянул на улицу. Конечно, никого не было. Лишь луна, освещавшая деревья, пытаясь сквозь них пробиться серебряными лучами до земли.

— Какого чёрта тут творится? — прошептал Гарри и закрыл окно.

Юноша не заметил, как за деревом мелькнула быстрая тень.


	4. III

Ещё целую неделю Эдвард отсутствовал в школе. Гарри постепенно привык к новой обстановке. Он уже не путался в именах, более тесно начал общаться с ребятами, а волшебная палочка снова отправилась на чердак за ненадобностью. Неприятности начались позже.

Первый звоночек произошёл от Джесс. Она на втором уроке заявила, что Эдвард вернулся. К её сожалению, он на биологии разговаривал с Беллой. Причём, заговорил сам и казался вполне дружелюбным. Поттер уже тогда пожалел, что расслабился.

На ланче парень снова сел отдельно от всей компании. Он прекрасно видел, как к Свон подошёл Каллен и начал с ней общаться. Потом он взглянул на Гарри, и Поттер увидел, как глаза вампира, которые сегодня были золотистого цвета, резко потемнели.

«Чёрт возьми! Он видит во мне добычу», — парень сглотнул: ох, зря он оставил палочку дома.  
Хотя с другой стороны, что Гарри мог сделать с ней: колдовать нельзя. Да и, по мнению многих магов, он пропал или погиб. Эдвард продолжал буравить взглядом Поттера, медленно приближаясь к нему и не слушая Беллу. Поттер вжался в стул: он же не нападёт на него здесь, в столовой? Вскоре путь Каллену перегородил темноволосый юноша. Он ему что-то шепнул, и тот, словно опомнившись от кошмара, отрешённо направился в сторону стола, где сидели остальные.

Поттер вздохнул. Он взглянул в сторону друзей и увидел удивлённую Беллу, которая застыла с тарелкой салата.

«Только этого не хватало», — мелькнула мысль в голове парня.

Гарри поднялся со своего места и направился к выходу: провоцировать вампиров не хотелось. Вероятно они уже поняли, кем являлся парень на самом деле.

Весь учебный день Поттер старался не попадаться на глаза Калленам. Юный волшебник подолгу в коридорах школы не находился, а после уроков едва не бегом помчался к парковочным местам. Примчавшись к машине, Гарри из кармана достал ключи и быстро вставил их в дверь автомобиля. Внезапно позади послышался жуткий визг тормозов, и из-за угла выскочил фургон. Парень повернулся в сторону шума и увидел, что Белла, будучи в наушниках, не слышала звука приближающейся машины. Поттер бросился к ней, и закрыв её собой, повалив на асфальт, выставил правую руку в сторону фургона, который, словно ударившись о невидимый барьер, отскочил в сторону.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Гарри девушку.

Та, вероятно будучи в шоке, лишь кивнула. Гарри быстро поднялся на ноги, помог Свон встать и посмотрел через дорогу. Там возле двух автомобилей находились Каллены, которые, казалось, пожирали Поттера глазами. Эдварда среди них не было. Парень быстро отошёл от Беллы, к которой уже спешили одноклассники и другие очевидцы происшествия, и направился в сторону своего автомобиля. Решение покинуть Форкс было принято незамедлительно.

Уже придя домой, юноша принялся собирать вещи, бегая по дому в поисках того или иного предмета. Пользоваться магией не хотелось: уже наколдовал. Хватит. Когда на улице начали сгущаться сумерки, в дверь постучали. Поттер открыл её и застыл, увидев неожиданного гостя: на пороге стоял Эдвард.

— Можно? — казалось, что вампир чувствует себя не в своей тарелке.

— Разве вам нужно приглашение? — спросил Поттер, делая пару шагов назад и пропуская в дом Каллена. — Чего явился?

Эдвард, осмотрев весь беспорядок, не ответил. Он прошёл в гостиную, убрал брошенную на диван рубашку в сторону и сел.

— Я жду, — у Гарри заканчивалось терпение.

— Ты ведь волшебник, — Эдвард внимательно посмотрел в глаза Поттеру.

— И? — Парень сел в кресло напротив гостя. — Что с того? Если ты волнуешься о жажде, то, как видишь, я отсюда уезжаю.

— Ты это делаешь ради нас? — Эдвард встал со своего места. — Не стоит. Тем более, тебе не стоит, Гарри Поттер.

Парень замолчал. Он прекрасно понял, как сглупил, оставив прежнее имя. Да, в мире маглов Поттер как рыба в океане, но в мире волшебников он был таким одним. И даже чёлка, скрывавшая знаменитый шрам, не помогла избежать тыканья в него пальцем. «Мальчик-Который-Выжил». Прозвище, что будет преследовать юного волшебника всю жизнь.

— Кроме вас никто не знает, что я здесь, — поднялся Гарри вслед за гостем.

— Ненадолго, — Эдвард достал свёрнутую страницу газеты. — Держи.

Поттер взял лист и развернул его.

«Куда пропал наш герой?» — гласил заголовок. — «После великой победы над Тем, Кого-Не-Называют-По-Имени, наш избранный Мальчик-Который-Выжил-Пропал! Даже его лучшие друзья не знают, где он. Как показало наше расследование, перед исчезновением мистера Поттера видели в банке Гринготтс, но гоблины отказываются комментировать причину его посещения нашей знаменитостью. Как сказал один из сотрудников, это коммерческая тайна между банком и клиентом. Министерство Магии никак не комментирует исчезновение Гарри Поттера...»

— Что это?

— Это? Реакция магмира на твоё исчезновение. Я советую никуда не ехать, пока всё не утрясётся, — Эдвард протянул руку и забрал лист, едва коснувшись Поттера.

Тот резко отдёрнул руку и отвернулся: рука Эдварда была просто ледяной. Почти такой же, как и Седрика, когда Гарри схватил его за руку, чтобы переместиться обратно в Хогвартс, когда Диггори убили.

— А как же ты? — слова дались с трудом: перед глазами стояло мертвецки-бледное лицо хаффлпаффца.

— Кто этот парень, на которого я так похож? — прошептал Каллен.

— Ты можешь читать мысли? — Гарри повернулся к вампиру лицом и укоризненно посмотрел на него.

— Я нечаянно, — сделал шаг назад Эдвард. — Я могу прочесть мысли каждого, но ты другой. От тебя я лишь улавливаю яркие воспоминания, когда тебя захлёстывают чувства, как сейчас.

— Тогда убирайся отсюда, — прошептал Поттер. — Я могу колдовать и без палочки.

— Хорошо, — Эдвард сглотнул: обстановка накалялась. — Но пообещай мне, что ты пока останешься тут. А с жаждой я справлюсь.

Когда за Калленом закрылась дверь, Гарри обессиленно сел на диван, на то самое место, где несколькими мгновениями раньше сидел вампир.

— Почему меня не хотят оставить в покое? — прошептал Гарри.

 

***

— Седрик, ты готов к третьему испытанию? — Поттер несмело подошёл к хаффлпаффцу, который сидел возле фонтана.

— Можно сказать и так. Нельзя же быть готовым ко всему, — усмехнулся тот.

На улице стояла довольно прохладная погода, и мало кто из замка выходил подышать свежим воздухом. Гарри всегда поражался тому, как он мог не замечать некоторых вещей раньше: резкие перемены от осени к зиме и от зимы к весне, завораживающе медленно скатывающиеся по стеклу вниз капли, когда идёт сильный дождь. Не то чтобы Поттер этого не замечал. Но у родственников он почти никогда не сидел вот так просто у окна.

— В чём дело? — Диггори удивлённо посмотрел на гриффиндорца, который рассматривал небо.

— Скоро будет дождь, — задумчиво произнёс он.

— Вероятно, — протянул Седрик.

Он внимательно посмотрел на Гарри, словно пытаясь понять, о чём тот думает, и вздохнул. После того, как Кубок Огня выкинул имя Поттера, прошёл почти весь учебный год, и многое изменилось, в том числе отношение к тем или иным вещам. Диггори казалось, что прошло больше времени, чем несколько месяцев.

— Я пойду?

— Угу, — кивнул староста и вновь вернулся к книге.

С того времени ни Гарри ни Седрик не сказали ни слова об этом дне. Вероятно, Поттер хотел тишины, посчитал хаффлпаффовец и не стал задумываться о странном поведении Поттера. Он и сам был в тот день не прочь тихо посидеть возле фонтана, поэтому прекрасно понимал Гарри. Ведь на парня мало того что свалилась вечная слава Того-Кто-Выжил, но и популярность повысилась с началом Турнира.

***

Гарри с рюкзаком на плечах и сумкой в руке стоял возле могилы семьи Диггори, где был похоронен Седрик. С того времени прошло три года, а горечь вины продолжала выжигать измученное сердце. Неважно, что сейчас мир, неважно, что Волдеморт мёртв. Поттер никогда не избавится от мыслей, что он всему виной. Вероятно, если бы Гарри усердно учился, познавал азы магии как Гермиона, он бы не позволил Диггори умереть. Он бы раскусил лже-Грюма и по его вине погибло бы меньше людей. Гарри не брал в расчёт саму битву, в которой многие покинули бренную землю. Он размышлял о тех глупых вещах, что порой вытворял в школе.

Конечно, Гермиона и Рон считали его лучшим другом и магом, но они были близки ему. Даже Джинни не желала замечать очевидных вещей.

Да, она наверное была ослеплена любовью к Гарри, а он... А он словно умер после того, как видел смерть.

— Прощай, Седрик, — прошептал Поттер и, развернувшись, зашагал прочь из кладбища.

Больше он никогда не вернётся в мир волшебников и никогда никого не подвергнет опасности из-за собственной глупости.


	5. IV

Руль был разбит всмятку, когда Эдвард ударил по нему, припарковавшись у дома. Что на него нашло? Вампир не знал. Но он впервые почувствовал себя неуютно в обществе волшебника.

До возвращения в Форкс, семья Калленов долгое время жила в Англии. В те годы в мире людей шла Вторая Мировая Война, а в мире волшебников заканчивалась борьба с Гриндевальдом — тёмным магом. Конечно, чтобы спокойно жить, Лондон был не самым лучшим местом. Но, заручившись поддержкой Поттеров, Каллены смогли переждать тот период, когда им можно было вернуться в Форкс. Именно внешняя схожесть Гарри с дедом выдала его с головой.

В то время, когда Каллены жили в Годриковой Впадине, Эдвард ещё не совсем мог себя контролировать в присутствии людей. Именно в тот период справиться с жаждой помогал ему Флимонт Поттер, который вместе с женой Юфимией радушно приняли Калленов.

Главу семейства вампиров Карлайла семья Поттеров знали едва ли не с девятнадцатого века. Именно тогда позиция вампира — пить только кровь животных — показалась волшебникам самой что ни на есть лучшей. Поэтому, когда у Эдварда возникли сложности, Флимонт был рад помочь. Именно его черты и приметил в Гарри Каллен-младший с первой встречи.

Эдвард вышел из машины и направился к порогу дома, где встретил его Карлайл. Глава семейства Калленов всегда понимал и словно чувствовал, когда у детей что-то не складывалось. Так было с Элис и Джаспером.

— Видимо, придётся покупать новую машину, — кивнул в сторону автомобиля мужчина.

— Я...

— Ты сообщил ему, верно? — Карлайл впустил Эдварда в дом и зашёл вслед за ним.

— Да, — вздохнул тот. — Но я не думаю, что он будет меня слушать.

— Будет, — положил сыну руку на плечо Карлайл. — Он же не глупец. Я понимаю, что тебе сложно общаться с ним из-за Флимонта, но постарайся его уберечь.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Эдвард. — Я в комнату.

Младший Каллен ни за что бы не отправился к Гарри, если бы тот не решил покинуть Форкс. Именно безопастность последнего из рода Поттеров для Эдварда была важнее всего. Это малое, как считал вампир, чем он мог отплатить внуку Флимонта.

После падения Волдеморта, мир оказался на ещё более тонкой грани, чтобы не рухнуть. Можно сказать, что Риддл побудил большую часть существ восстать против людей и маглорождённых магов. Последние и вовсе были как бельмо на глазу для тех, кто пил кровь людей.

Вслед за желающим установить свои порядки Риддлом потянулись некоторые вампиры. Конечно, они в открытую не решились напасть на волшебников, но отношения постепенно накалились. Буквально через месяц после исчезновения Гарри Поттера из магмира в отделении по надзору за вампирами и магами произошло массовое самоубийство, как решило следствие. Только обезумевший вампир мог решиться выпить крови волшебника, прекрасно зная о последствиях. Кроме того, сами маги не сопротивлялись потомкам ночи.

Поэтому, не найдя каких-либо следов вмешательства третьих сторон, министерство магии Англии решило афишировать лишь то, что сами сотрудники совершили самоубийство. Чем были крайне недовольны Вольтури — самый древний и большой клан вампиров, который проживал в Вольтерре, Италии. Они требовали найти виновных и наказать их. Но магическое сообщество настояло на своём. Таким образом, сам клан вампиров решил действовать. Пока это не особо проявлялось в мире людей или волшебников, но сами потомки ночи знали — мир продлится не так долго.

Эдвард лежал на диване и размышлял. Он вспоминал все события, связанные с Гарри и Беллой. Кстати о ней. Каллен также ощущал жажду в её присутствии, но не такую сильную. Сама Свон покорила парня тем, что её мысли, так же как и Поттера, невозможно было прочесть. Но в отличие от юного волшебника она была интересна вампиру по-своему. Он хотел узнать её лучше, понять причину невозможности проникнуть в её мысли. Возможно, с помощью Беллы Эдвард мог понять и Гарри, но это, вероятно, невозможно. Они слишком разные.

Уже было довольно поздно, когда парень, продолжая размышлять, включил тихо музыку и снова вернулся в кресло. Мелодия, словно лёгкий приятный летний ветерок, ощущалась всем телом. И сколько бы юноша ни слушал её, оставалось впечатление, что какие-то ноты по-новому чувствуются и воспринимаются.

— Эдвард! — раздался с первого этажа голос матери.

Парень быстро поднялся с кресла и спустился вниз. На пороге стоял Поттер. Как ни странно, от него не исходило никакого запаха. Создавалось впечатление, что он и не человек вовсе.

— Здравствуй ещё раз, Каллен, — прошептал он.

Карлайл, который находился рядом с женой, жестом пригласил волшебника зайти в дом:  
— Полагаю, вам надо многое обсудить, мистер Поттер. Мы не будем вам мешать. Эдвард?

— Спасибо, сэр, — прошептал гость и внимательно посмотрел на Каллена-младшего.

— Пойдём ко мне, — позвал тот.

Поттер молча направился к Эдварду. Когда они подходили к комнате вампира, юноша почувствовал едва уловимый запах мага.

«Вероятно, он наложил чары», — догадался вампир. — «Значит, времени у нас не так много».

— Я слушаю тебя, — произнёс он, как только они вошли в помещение.

— Когда я был в банке и забирал из семейного сейфа наследство семьи, мне отдали это, — Гарри достал из сумки, что висела через плечо, потрёпанный дневник в коричневой кожаной обложке, на котором стояла подпись: «Ф.Поттер». — Он мне попался на глаза после твоего ухода. Пролистав его, я понял, что...

— Мы были знакомы с твоим дедом, — закончил фразу за Гарри вампир. — Ты злишься?

— Нет. Не в этот раз, но... — парень замолчал и покраснел. — Ты можешь рассказать, каким он был? Ведь я ничего не знаю о своей семье. А взамен я не буду торопиться с отъездом, ведь заклинание работает, как видишь.

— Верно. Но эффект не вечен, — прошептал Эдвард, мысленно радуясь, что Поттер решил прислушаться к голосу разума.

— Я не совсем бесталанный маг, — горько усмехнулся юноша. — Уж тебя от жажды уберегу. Кроме того, поразмыслив, я действительно понял, что мне некуда идти, пока в мире волшебников всё не утрясётся.

Эдвард промолчал. Он не хотел пугать Гарри и, в то же время, не желал его отпускать: слишком дороги ему были воспоминания о Флимонте, которому он на могиле пообещал беречь род Поттеров.

 

Англия. Годрикова Впадина.  
Год 1941-й. 30 августа.

По пустынной ночной улице бежала испуганная девушка. Она то и дело оборачивалась через плечо, чтобы удостовериться, что её никто не преследует. Споткнувшись, девушка упала на колени, сломав при этом каблук. Она снова испуганно вгляделась в полумрак, который царил на слабо освещённой улице. Затем девушка сняла туфли и, отбросив их в сторону и прихрамывая, продолжила путь. Страх нарастал с новой силой. Она еле сдерживалась, чтобы не поддаться панике, из-за которой её могли настигнуть и убить.

Уже подбегая к дому, девушка смогла открыть дверцу у ограды и забежать во двор, после она уже стучала в дверь дома.

— Помогите! Спасите! Он идёт! — кричала она.

В окне зажёгся свет, девушке открыли дверь.  
— Что такое? — недовольно пробурчал мужчина, появившись на пороге дома. — Что случилось?

— Прошу, — бросилась со слезами на глазах юная особа к хозяину дома. — Помогите! Он гонится за мной!

— Кто? — мужчина взял за руки девушку и внимательно посмотрел на улицу, которая была уже ярко освещена. — Здесь никого нет.

— Но тут было темно? Как так? — удивлённо прошептала девушка.

— Пожалуй, вам нужно отдохнуть. Пойдёмте в дом, мисс...

— Уотсон, — улыбнулась она и зашла вслед за мужчиной в дом.

За угловым домом мелькнула тень. Молодой человек в строгом чёрном костюме, шатаясь, шёл по улице. Он то и дело останавливался, чтобы передохнуть, а жуткая жажда продолжала его мучить. Вскоре парню навстречу вышел мужчина. Он быстро подхватил парня за локоть и произнёс:  
— Всё позади, Эдвард. Идём домой.

— Я её едва не убил, Флимонт, — хриплым голосом ответил юноша.

Чувства вины, горечи преследовали его. Эдвард Каллен не был рад тому, что стал бессмертным существом, за существование которого приходилось платить кровью. Человеческой кровью.

— Она жива только потому, что ты сдержался, парень. Так что, не смей даже и помышлять о том, чтобы погибнуть, — улыбнулся Флимонт. — Поверь волшебнику, который многое повидал на своём веку.

Парень кивнул. Не доверять Флимонту Поттеру не было причин. Напротив. Эдвард был рад, что встретил такого прекрасного человека. Видимо, не зря Карлайл привёз его сюда.


	6. V

Следующее утро для Эдварда стало едва не временем казни для него. Горло нещадно жгло, словно в него вампиру воткнули горящий прут. Голова ныла от сильнейшей боли, а внутри дикое желание голода затмевало остатки разума.  
Рядом с ним, как ни в чём не бывало, сидел мужчина и нежно держал парня за руку.

— Как ты? Пришёл в себя? — спросил он и встал со стула, который стоял рядом с креслом, где расположился вампир.

— Флимонт?

Только произнеся это имя, Эдвард понял, что перед ним не мужчина, а парень с чёрными непослушными волосами, а на лбу сквозь чёлку можно было разглядеть шрам в виде молнии.

— Гарри?

Поттер быстро отдёрнул руку и сделал шаг назад.

— Как ты, сынок? — только сейчас Эдвард увидел, что в его комнате находилась едва не вся семья. На лице Эсме — матери семейства Калленов — читалось беспокойство. Остальные старались не показывать волнение, но у них это получалось крайне сложно. Проникнув в мысли Элис, Эдвард понял, что произошло.

В момент, когда он рассказывал Гарри о его деде, вампир внезапно ощутил голод. Поттер к утру вымотался совсем, и чары спали. Маг даже не понял, что произошло, когда на шее почувствовал укус, а силы начали его покидать. Только вмешательство пришедшего на помощь Эммета не позволило убить гостя, а может и самого Эдварда. После того, как вампира успокоили, он словно потерял сознание. В комнату к этому моменту подоспели другие члены семьи. Карлайл успокоил встревоженных родных тем, что с Гарри и Эдвардом всё в порядке. Просто Каллену-младшему надо прийти в себя после пробы крови, а гость, за счёт того что он волшебник, в вампира не обратится с одного укуса.

— Так я спал? — осипшим голосом спросил Эдвард и внимательно посмотрел на Поттера, который приложил к шее полотенце, принесённое Эсме.

— Скорее всего, ты потерял сознание, — ответил отец.

— Я, пожалуй, пойду, — произнёс Гарри. — Спасибо, миссис Каллен, — протянул он полотенце женщине. — Глупо было надеяться, что заклинание сработает.

Затем Поттер выбежал из дома Калленов и направился к себе. Прогулка по лесу — самое лучшее лекарство.

— Придурок, чем ты думал, когда решил пойти к нему, — корил себя парень, то и дело прикасаясь к ране.  
Укус на шее почти не болел, лишь жжение и желание хорошенько почесать то место напоминали юноше о случившемся. Гарри снова потёр пострадавшую часть тела. Наверное, было глупо убегать от Калленов. Возможно, Карлайл помог бы юному магу. Но...

Поттер остановился и облокотился о ствол высокого дерева. Солнце почти взошло, стараясь своими лучами достичь земли сквозь пелену густого тумана. В нос ударил запах свежей травы, на которой покоились капельки росинки. А сквозь серую кофту парень почувствовал приятную прохладу.

 

Школа Чародейства и Волшебства Хогвартс.  
Ноябрь. 1994 год.

 

В классе на уроке было как всегда тихо. Лишь монотонный голос профессора Бинса не давал спокойно поспать Рону, которого постоянно одёргивал Гарри. После первого испытания Поттер и Уизли наконец помирились и снова общались, шутили как всегда. На нынешнем уроке гриффиндорцы и хаффлпаффовцы проходили Великую войну с вампирами, которая пришлась на семнадцатый век. Профессор Бинс даже эту столь интересную тему превратил в сущую скуку.

Поттер и сам хотел было составить приятелю компанию в грёзах сна, как его взгляд натолкнулся на отрывок, который буквально увлёк. Парень внимательно прочитал несколько абзацев и поднял руку. Но профессор Бинс даже не обратил внимания на него.

— Гарри, в чём дело? — справа от Поттера сидела его подруга — Гермиона Грейнджер.

— Ты это читала, — шёпотом спросил парень девушку и указал на отрывок. Студентка кивнула. — Можешь ответить на пару вопросов после урока? — Гермиона снова кивнула и удивлённо посмотрела на Гарри.

После занятия Поттер и Грейнджер встретились в гостиной Гриффиндора. К счастью, никого рядом не было: многие парни бегали за девушками, пытаясь их пригласить на Святочный бал. Даже Рон решился попытать счастья с Флёр Делакур — одной из чемпионов Шармбаттона и участницей Турнира Трёх Волшебников.

— Что именно тебя заинтересовало, Гарри? — спросила девушка, устроившись с приятелем на диване.

— Вот, — ткнул пальцем в книгу он. — Это правда?

Всё началось в тысяча шестьсот восемнадцатом году. В Чехии во время пражской дефенестрации. Чешская аристократия противилась становлению короля Фердинанда второго. Они называли его сыном самого дьявола. Двадцать третьего мая протестантские дворяне выкинули имперских наместников в ров из высокого окна. Католическая церковь напротив утверждала, что на их стороне сам Всевышний, и поэтому они спаслись. На самом деле король Фердинанд был весьма известной личностью и имел тесные связи с Вольтурией. Когда глава древнего итальянского клана Аро прознал о том, чем на самом деле занимается король Чехии, было решено перевезти его в Вольтерру, прикрыв войной.

— И чем же он таким занимался? — спросил Гарри подругу.

— Он пил кровь волшебников, — шёпотом ответила та. — Я не знаю точно, правда это или нет.

— Но ведь вампиры умирают, если вкусят нашу кровь, — задумчиво произнёс Поттер, рассматривая изображённого в книге светловолосого мужчину с холодным взглядом.

— Если выпьют слишком много, — ответила девочка. — Известны случаи, когда вампир, вкусив немного крови волшебника, просто утолял жажду, не принося ни себе вреда, ни магу-жертве.

— Правда? — парень внимательно посмотрел на подругу.

— К сожалению, это точно неизвестно, — пожала та плечами.

 

***

 

Лёгкое прикосновение чего-то холодного заставило Поттера вскочить с дивана и с грохотом приземлиться на пол.

— Ой, прости, — перед Поттером стояла испуганная Белла. В руках она сжимала пару тетрадей, а на плече красовалась серая сумка.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — Гарри, поморщившись, поднялся на ноги и сел на диван.

Парень осмотрелся: в доме всё так же царил полный бардак, как следствие его поспешных сборов. Резкая боль в шее дала знать, из-за чего Гарри так быстро вырубился, придя домой.

— Т-тебя не было в школе... И вот, — девушка протянула парню тетради. — Здесь сегодняшние конспекты, а у нас послезавтра контрольная по испанскому.

— Спасибо. А ты как? — Гарри забрал конспекты из рук Свон.

— Нормально. Завтра вернёшь. Беспорядок — не повод прогуливать школу, верно? — девушка сделала пару шагов назад. — Мне пора. А тебе совет: закрывай двери на ключ.

— Конечно, — Поттер почесал затылок и улыбнулся. — Непременно.

— Пока, — и Белла выпорхнула из дома.

Гарри осмотрел весь хаос и, достав из комода палочку, произнёс:  
— Итем редитус! *

Пока предметы отправлялись на свои места, Гарри подошёл к зеркалу: на шее не осталось следов укуса, лишь маленькая опухоль служила свидетелем того, что на Гарри действительно напал Эдвард. Внезапно в зеркале появился сам Каллен, а Поттер почувствовал лёгкий еловый аромат, от которого приятно потянуло холодом.

— Ты про меня забыл? — едва слышно шепнуло отражение.

Только сейчас Поттер заметил, что на Каллене мантия студента Хаффлпафф.  
— Седрик? — удивлённо прошептал парень.

— Да кто он такой? — послышался позади Гарри знакомый голос.

Когда Поттер обернулся, то увидел на пороге дома самого Каллена. Призрак в зеркале исчез.  
— Ты сам видел кто, — буркнул юноша, приложив свою ладонь к шее.

— Не бойся. В ближайшее время бросаться на тебя с криком «Кушать!» не буду, — горько усмехнулся он. — Прости меня. Я сам не знаю, что со мной произошло. Такого никогда прежде не случалось... — Каллен замолчал.

— Ты лжёшь, — Поттер не понимал, от чего ему стало обидно, а к горлу подступил ком. — Ты ведь рассказывал, что мой дед тебе помогал справиться с жаждой крови.

— Я не о том, — Эдвард взъерошил свои волосы: он явно нервничал. — Ты разве ничего не почувствовал?

— От тебя елью несёт, если ты об этом, — Поттер начинал уже злиться.

От такого ответа Каллен опешил. Гарри совершенно по-другому начал себя вести в его присутствии. Вероятно, волшебник волновался, а то и вовсе был напуган. Но вампир явно сомневался в наличии второго варианта. Гарри с одиннадцати лет во что-то вечно влипал и постоянно был на грани жизни и смерти.

— И не об этом я, — буркнул вампир. — Кто такой этот Диггори?

— Снова ты за своё, — вздохнул Гарри. — Тебя это не касается.

— Он... твой друг? — парень не сдавался.

— Да нет же! — Поттер быстро подскочил к вампиру и толкнул его в грудь.

От неожиданности такого напора юноша ухватился за локти Гарри, сам упал на пол и потащил Поттера за собой. Волшебник, приземлившись верхом на гостя, замер. Он снова почувствовал этот пьянящий аромат, который буквально сводил с ума и дико раздражал.  
«Он так для меня пахнет потому, что я жертва», — подумал парень, внимательно вглядываясь в золотые глаза вампира, которые слегка потемнели.

— Он тот, кто погиб от руки Волдеморта по моей вине, — прошептал вампиру на ухо Гарри и тут же поднялся на ноги. — Если это всё, то я попрошу тебя выйти.

Эдвард своим слухом уловил, как сердце парня быстро застучало, словно хотело вырваться из груди. Слова Гарри явно разнились с ходом его мыслей. Вампир встал с пола и произнёс:  
— Я не хочу лезть в твою жизнь. Просто мне интересно, какой ты человек. И... Я обещал Флимонту, что позабочусь о тебе.

— Наши миры слишком разные, — прошептал Поттер, достал волшебную палочку и направил её на гостя. — Прошу тебя, уходи. Давай сделаем вид, что ничего не произошло. Я обещаю, что останусь тут до тех пор, пока не найду другое тихое место.

Эдвард ничего не ответил. Он только кивнул и вышел прочь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания:* - item reditus (от. лат. "вернуть предмет") - данного заклинания не существует в мире Гарри Поттера, поэтому решила взять из латыни. Применяется при уборке дома. Полностью означает "Вернуть предмет на место". Задействовать его можно, если бардак устроили менее двух суток назад. Иначе не работает.


	7. VI

Биология. Этот предмет воистину был неплох тем, что с каждым поколением раскрывались те или иные секреты животного и растительного миров. С каждым поколением методы изучения и лечения становились быстрее, точнее, а то и безопаснее. Если бы вампиризм существовал как вирус, то к нему бы тоже нашлось лекарство. Но увы. Вампиры просто были другими как и волшебники. Кстати о них.

Эдвард глянул в окно и посмотрел на школьный стадион, который как раз располагался в той стороне. Каллен без труда узнал взъерошенную макушку Поттера и слегка улыбнулся. Вчера он отчётливо слышал запах, который исходил от него. Запах свежескошенной травы, которая ещё не все свои соки отдала солнцу. Солнцу, по которому Каллен скучал. Да, они могли под ним прогуливаться и не получать никакого вреда. Но по пляжу не пройти, точно так же как и по улицам какого-нибудь городка. Эдвард снова вспомнил Годрикову Впадину. Там действительно было хорошо. Он мог сказать, что Форкс для него дом, но дом Поттеров для него был вторым.

— Эдвард, — услышал шёпот Беллы парень.

— Что? — спросил он.

Преподаватель вышел из класса, а ученикам дал самостоятельную работу.  
— Тебе Гарри не кажется странным? Я помню как он...

— Тебе показалось, — процедил сквозь зубы юноша. — Он не мог такого сделать. Он же не Супермен какой-то.

— Но...

— Белла, прошу, ради своей спокойной жизни не лезь к нему, — и Эдвард быстро что-то записал в тетрадь.

Он совершенно забыл, что после своего чудесного спасения Свон забрасывала его вопросами. Она утверждала, что Поттер буквально рукой отбросил машину. Конечно он прекрасно понимал, что она не отстанет, поэтому встал вопрос о том, чтобы стереть ей память. Да, именно с этой просьбой он подойдёт к Поттеру.

Когда прозвенел звонок, Эдвард выбежал из класса и быстрым шагом направился в столовую. Он был уверен, что Гарри появится там. Когда Каллен, взяв обед, присел за стол, к нему присоединились остальные члены семьи. Розали и Эммет очень сильно волновались за младшего брата, а вот Элис и Джаспер сохраняли спокойствие.

В тот день, когда Эдвард укусил Гарри, а тот выбежал из дома, Элис сообщила, что брат сделал правильный выбор. В чём он состоял, девушка не сообщила. Оно и не надо было. Всё равно парень прекрасно прочёл её мысли. Когда Эдвард и Элис остались наедине, сестра высказала своё мнение:

— Ты волен решать сам, с кем тебе быть: с человеком или волшебником. Но учти, и в том и в том случае трудности будут, поэтому подумай хорошо и услышь своё сердце.

Когда девушка вышла из комнаты, Эдвард задумался. А действительно, что ему мешает сразу поставить все точки? Вот только поход к Поттеру прошёл не так как он ожидал. Мало того что от неожиданности и слабости после выпитой крови Гарри его опрокинул, так ещё его выставили за дверь. Эдвард прекрасно знал, что с волшебником, который направил палочку на тебя, шутки плохи.

— Гарри, — казалось, Каллен подлетел к магу, который накладывал себе салат и уже был готов отойти с подносом к столику.

— Чего тебе? — недовольным голосом пробормотал Поттер и, развернувшись, едва не впечатался в вампира.

— Надо решить проблему с Беллой, — прошептал тот. — Собственно, за этим я и приходил к тебе вчера.

— Я же просил, — прошептал в ответ парень: он снова почувствовал этот странный притягательный аромат, который вынуждал бросить всё и, трансгресировав, остаться с вампиром наедине.

Эдвард, заметив эмоции Гарри, которые быстро сменяли друг друга, едва поборол желание схватить его, унести за лес и там поговорить. Каллен резко схватил Поттера за руку и, отставив поднос на стол, произнёс:  
— Нам надо поговорить. Я понимаю, что ты не хочешь с нами связываться, но это очень важно.

Поттер нахмурился, внимательно посмотрел на стол, где сидели уже Белла и остальные, и кивнул: поговорить с Эдвардом, хочет Гарри того или нет, придётся. Ко всему прочему, вампиры смогут помочь юному магу решить вопрос с самой Свон и вопросами, которые та задаёт.

— Хорошо, но давай встретимся после уроков, — прошептал парень. — И... Отойди от меня.

Когда Эдвард немного отошёл и развернулся, он увидел, как в их сторону буквально пялились девчонки из компании Беллы. Сама девушка поджала губы и смотрела на стол. Видимо, ей не понравилось, что Каллен стоял слишком близко к Гарри. Волшебник снова шикнул на вампира, и тот наконец отошёл от него.

Солнечные лучи с трудом пробивались сквозь густую листву деревьев. Несмотря на разгар дня, в лесу царил полумрак. Под ногами смялась мокрая от тумана трава, а ярко-зелёный цвет успокаивал. Именно здесь Эдвард решил назначить встречу с Гарри. Правда, тот отчего-то уже опаздывал. Каллен снова взглянул на часы, а затем, услышав позади себя шорох, обернулся.

Поттер, подойдя к вампиру и застыв в метре от него, тяжело вздохнул:  
— С Беллой проблема решена. Не стоит её вмешивать в наши дела.

— Ты...

— Я применил заклятье. Так что, не волнуйся, — пояснил Гарри. — Или считаешь, что я вечно буду тем, кто выжил и полагается на удачу?

— Я никогда...

— Вот и хорошо. Значит так, я поживу тут полгода и съеду, потому как магмир ещё не скоро успокоится.

Теперь Эдвард тяжело вздохнул:  
— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, Гарри.

 

Школа Чародейства и Волшебства Хогвартс.  
1996-й год.

Рыжеволосая девушка сидела на диване и тихо плакала. В гостиной факультета Гриффиндор никого не было: все были заняты или приготовлениям к похоронам директора или просто старались прийти в себя от столь ужасной утраты. Поэтому можно было немного расслабиться и порыдать. А ведь на протяжении нескольких месяцев она могла себя убедить в том, что счастлива. Как же иначе, Джинни Уизли после матча по квиддичу поцеловал сам Гарри Поттер. Но что-то в его отношениях с ней было не то. Девушка то и дело чувствовала странную отчуждённость. Иногда создавалось впечатление, что Гарри и не с ней вовсе.

Внезапно открылась дверь, и в гостиную вошла девушка, на руках которой покоился кот. Она, ничего не сказав, просто села рядом.

— Джинни, что-то произошло? — после нескольких секунд молчания она решила спросить.

— Всё нормально, Гермиона, — вытерла та выступившие слёзы. — Не обращай внимания.

— Дело в Гарри, ведь так? — она совчувственно посмотрела на собеседницу. — Я же не Рон и всё прекрасно вижу. Что случилось?

— Ничего. Просто он такой странный временами. На одном свидании он не замолкал о вампирах. У меня создалось такое впечатление, что Гарри помешался на них.

Гермиона ничего не ответила. Она и так прекрасно замечала, что после того памятного урока Гарри иногда вёл себя странно. Хоть и прошло уже два года. Но девушка отказывалась верить, что что-то с ним происходит, ведь тогда был Турнир, а после нападки министерства. Мисс Грейнджер полагала, что Гарри просто старается отвлечься, но в последнее время он всё чаще пропадал в библиотеке.

— Я понимаю, что должна поддерживать его, но сил уже нет, — снова всхлипнула она. — Чжоу говорила то же самое.

— Вы с ней это обсуждали? — удивлённо посмотрела на подругу девушка.

— Не совсем. Просто немного поболтали, — уклонилась от ответа Джинни. — Знаешь, я всё чаще размышляю над тем, что в Гарри я вижу скорее идеал, чем просто человека и поэтому я не уверена, что люблю его.

На это Гермионе нечего было ответить. Она сама не понимала, что творилось в головах её друзей. Чувства и отношения порой весьма запутанные. И даже хорошие люди могут ошибиться, приняв за любовь нечто другое.

— И что ты будешь делать? — прошептала мисс Грейнджер.

— Расстанусь с ним. Полагаю, так будет лучше. Мы что-то чувствовали, мы поддались ощущениям, но я поняла, что это совершенно не то. Думаю, он тоже так считает. Единственное, чего я опасаюсь, так это Рона.

— Не волнуйся, его я возьму на себя.

— Спасибо, — девушка улыбнулась.

После разговора с Гермионой ей действительно стало легче. Она и вправду прозрела, взглянув на отношения Гарри с ней. Да, это было сильное чувство, но это не любовь, а нечто иное. И Джинни обрадовалась тому, что поняла это сейчас, а не тогда, когда могло быть поздно.  
И когда Поттер на похоронах Дамблдора сообщил ей, что расстаётся, она просто сказала:

— Иди. У наших отношениях не было бы будущего даже без угрозы войны. Нам следовало понять это тогда, а не мучиться сейчас. И... Постарайся найти нужного человека.

— Спасибо, — это всё, что он мог ответить Джинни, мысленно восхитившись её умом.

На заднем стуле Рон хотел было вскочить, но Гермиона его удержала. И когда Гарри ушёл, она произнесла:  
— Джинни сама так решила, и она не маленькая девочка. Переживёт, потому как это лучшее решение.

 

Город Вольтерра.  
Италия.

В небольшой комнате было весьма мрачно. Помещение освещалось лишь парой факелов, тени от которых прыгали по стенам и полу. Мужчина примерно сорока лет сидел в кресле и внимательно изучал книгу. Казалось, что он замер словно статуя. Вскоре открылась дверь, и в комнату вошла светловолосая девушка с ярко-красными глазами, взгляд которых пронизывал насквозь.

— Что-то случилось? — не отрываясь от книги, спросил мужчина.

— Фердинанд, — голос вошедшей дрогнул. — Он сбежал.

Мужчина вскочил и в одно мгновение оказался рядом с собеседницей.  
— Как это произошло? — спросил он.

— Точно неизвестно, но стража оказалась околдованной. Вероятно, он применил магию волшебников. Ведь мы прекрасно знаем, что подобной силы у него нет, — твёрдо ответила девушка. — Мы немедленно отправимся на его поиски.

— Как такое возможно? Он кровь волшебников не пил с семнадцатого столетия, — мужчина положил книгу на стол. — Ладно, не важно. А беглеца из магмира нашли?

— Полагаем, что он в Форксе, — снова ответила девушка.

— Проверьте эту информацию, и по возможности привезите его сюда. Кровь потомка Певерела очень ценна. И я не допущу того, чтобы Фердинанд добрался до неё раньше.


	8. VII

— Я, кажется, просил не трогать меня, — Гарри начинал уже злиться.

Они с Эдвардом находились напротив класса истории, откуда Каллен только что вышел и перегородил путь Поттеру.  
Прошла примерно неделя с момента их последней встречи. Свон, после применения заклятья, перестала задавать Гарри вопросы про аварию и постоянно смотреть на Эдварда в столовой, показывая заинтересованность в нём. Вероятно, как считал Гарри, позавчерашняя поездка на озеро Ла-Пуш в резервации индейцев повлияла на девушку положительно. Гарри мог вздохнуть спокойно: рядом с перевёртышами Белла в безопасности.

Именно с перевёртышами. Несмотря на то, что индейцы обращались в волков, с оборотнями у них было мало общего. Они были больше похожи на анимагов, но единственную черту оборотней индейцы всё же приняли: свирепость. А то что они обращались в волков было лишь совпадением. Парень мог вспомнить ещё пару случаев в истории, когда индейцы обращались в птиц или в диких кошек.  
Вспомнив об этом, Поттер мотнул головой.

— Гарри, ты мне не дал слово, — тихий шёпот Эдварда заставил Поттера вернуться в реальность.

— Знаешь что, — парень схватил вампира за локоть и отвёл его дальше по коридору от любопытной Джесс, которая как раз заходила в класс. — Я выполняю твои условия. Я не высовываюсь, не собираю вещи, дабы свалить отсюда к чертям, и даже не колдую лишний раз, чтобы ненароком не попасться. Но почему ты продолжаешь меня преследовать или даже посылать свою сестру?

— Кого? — Эдвард был в замешательстве.

Он точно не мог сказать из-за чего. Монолога Гарри, полного претензий, или же своей реакции на него. Внезапно парень почувствовал жжение в горле. Он зажал ладонью нос, пытаясь избежать запаха молодого мага, и резко сделал шаг назад.

— Э...лис, — Поттер, заметив первые признаки жажды в глазах вампира, ухватился за него рукой ещё крепче и быстрым шагом направился к выходу из здания.

Они почти бегом добежали до леса, который располагался недалеко от школы. Отпустив Эдварда, Гарри достал палочку. Эта неделя для него была крайне тревожна, и Поттер решил не оставлять её дома. Правда, её сила пугала юного волшебника. Да, она помогла одолеть самого тёмного волшебника, выиграть, так сказать, Вторую магическую войну. Но тревога не оставляла его в покое. Гарри постоянно снились какие-то войны прошлого, вампиры и смерти людей. Много смертей. С тех пор Поттер решил не приближаться к Калленам. Во-первых, он не хотел создавать им неприятности, а во-вторых, они до жути пугали. Парень и сам не знал, почему. Да, Каллены другие, но те вампиры...

Поттер вздохнул. Он внимательно посмотрел на Эдварда, который взял себя в руки и успокоился. Но этого Поттеру было недостаточно.

— Ауферум Ситин*, — прошептал он.

— Не можешь без магии? Неужели ты меня боишься? — горько спросил Эдвард.

Он всё никак не мог понять, чем так Гарри его зацепил. Кроме внешности, он совершенно не был похож на Флимонта, который относился к вампирам как к равным себе, не используя магии. Конечно, у Гарри после произошедшего были веские причины так поступать, но Каллена всё равно это злило и обижало.

— Я через многое прошёл, и продолжать вести себя безответственно — глупо, — ответил Поттер. — Не принимай это на свой счёт.

— Да, неужели? — Каллен подошёл к дереву и облокотился о ствол. — Мне кажется, что всё совершенно не так.

— Эдвард, — голос парня дрогнул. Он медленно приблизился к вампиру, который замер от неожиданного обращения к себе, и прошептал: — Я не боюсь тебя, но мне стоит тебя остерегаться...

Было безумно жарко. Хотелось выползти из-под одеяла и добраться до кондиционера. Гарри предпринял данную попытку, но кто-то недовольно буркнул:

— Поттер, куда торопишься? До испытания можно и поспать.

Внутри волшебника всё похолодело. Несмотря на глубокую ночь, полная луна неплохо освещала комнату в доме. Парень внимательно посмотрел на того, с кем он спал. В лунном свете лицо Седрика было особенно бледным. Или это не он? Встретив Эдварда Каллена, Гарри ещё больше убедился в теории о том, что у каждого из нас могут быть двойники. Но он до сих пор боялся назвать Эдварда Седриком и схлопотать ненавистные вопросы вампира о том, кто этот парень такой.

Ветер легонько шевелил ветки близ росшего дерева, создавая причудливые узоры, которые пугали юного волшебника, напоминая ему о дементорах.

— Мне нужно выйти, — прошептал Гарри аккуратно убирая руку парня.

Он пытался понять, как тот оказался у него в постели. Наверное, он снова видит сон.

— Не стоит. Я исчезну, а тут так тепло, — прошептал юноша и, обняв за шею Поттера, легонько его поцеловал.

Гарри сам понял, что происходит. Поцелуй разительно отличался от тех, которыми он одаривал сначала Чжоу, а затем Уизли. Странно, даже противно не было...

— Что это? — голос Эдварда напомнил о том, где Гарри находился в данный момент.

— Что? — прошептал Поттер и ошарашенно сделал шаг назад. — Какого чёрта?! Кто тебе разрешил?!

Он был в ужасе от того, что Каллен увидел одно-единственное воспоминание о светлом сне. Вампир схватил волшебника за руку и притянул к себе:  
— Значит, я оказался прав. Ты не просто с ним дружил.

Ярость, злость, а может, и ревность рвали Эдварда на части. Он и сам не понимал, что с ним происходит. Но ему это не нравилось. Создавалось впечатление, что с Гарри Каллен будто оживал, превращаясь из статуи в живого человека. В последний раз такое было в присутствии Флимонта, и это привело лишь к одному — боли. А теперь и юный маг вызывал те же чувства, только гораздо сильнее. Каллен поначалу считал, что это из-за деда Гарри, который в молодости был великим, как считал вампир, человеком. Но потом... Постепенно Эдвард всё больше увлекался самим героем магмира. Поэтому когда он видел в ярких воспоминаниях другого, злость стремительно нарастала.

— Что на тебя нашло? — прошептал Поттер, пытаясь безуспешно вырваться. — Это был только сон. И какого чёрта я должен оправдываться?! Пусти!

Эдвард словно был глух к Гарри. Он лишь сильнее притянул к себе Поттера и страстно прильнул к его губам. Поцелуй оказался не таким, как Каллен ожидал: жадный, болезненный из-за того, что Поттер старался укусить его и вырваться от объятий, в которые его заключил вампир. Постепенно маг обмяк, словно поддавшись течению, которое несло его в неизвестность, и начал отвечать на поцелуй. Эдвард, уже более нежно, подхватил парня за подборок, не в силах более сдерживать страсть, которая нарастала с каждой секундой.

Внезапно Поттер всё-таки укусил губу Каллену и резко отринул от него:  
— Ты что творишь? — краснея и запыхавшись спросил он. — Я не такой.

— Неужели? — Эдвард внимательно посмотрел на Гарри

От его взгляда парню стало не по себе: он словно пронизывал насквозь, выведывая все секреты и чувства. Чувства. Поттер сам не понимал, что он чувствовал к Эдварду. С одной стороны, его тянуло словно магнитом, с другой — отталкивало примерно с той же силой.

— Прошу, отстань — прошептал Гарри. — Я не желаю впутываться во всё это.

— Впутываться?! Я считал, что ты умнее, — Эдвард отошёл от дерева, резко приблизившись к Гарри. — Видимо, я ошибался. — Внезапно он почувствовал что-то уткнувшееся ему в грудь. Это была палочка, которую успел из кармана достать юный маг. — Значит, вот каков твой ответ, Гарри Поттер. — Каллен отошёл на несколько шагов назад. — Мне стоило сразу понять, что ты совершенно не похож на Флимонта.

Здесь уже пришла пора злиться Поттеру. Но он, сдержав свой гнев, просто прошептал, продолжая угрожать палочкой вампиру:  
— Как я уже говорил ранее, я останусь тут, но только на полгода, пока магмир не перестанет меня искать. И пока я здесь, даже не думай приближаться ко мне.

— Гарри, — Каллен хотел снова подойти к нему.

— Я всё сказал. Лимит моего доверия к тебе исчерпан.  
С этими словами Поттер развернулся и зашагал прочь.

Придя домой, Гарри швырнул рюкзак на пол, дополнительно пнув его в стену. Внезапно со стороны гостиной раздался звук шагов. Вскоре в прихожей появилась светловолосая девушка невысокого роста с ярко-красными глазами. От вида неожиданной гостьи Гарри замер. Она сняла свой длинный чёрный плащ и протянула его парню:  
— Привет.

— Привет, — буркнул в ответ он, приняв вещь из её рук и повесив на вешалку. — Зачем пришла после стольких лет?

— После того, как я спасла тебе жизнь, не сильно рад меня видеть? — надулась в ответ она. — А я пришла лишь защитить тебя. Пройдём в комнату или так и будем стоять?

 

Литтл Уингинг. Улица Магнолий.  
6 августа 1993 год.

 

Чувства обиды и злости смешались воедино, давая сил едва не бежать бегом, таща огромный чемодан. Подросток тринадцати лет резко остановился посреди тёмной улицы, которую освещали пара фонарей, находящиеся поодаль, и полная луна. В некоторых домах уже не горел свет. Вероятно, наступила глубокая ночь. Но мальчику было всё равно. Он просто хотел сбежать отсюда подальше. Почему нельзя было жить в школе круглый год? Этот вопрос он постоянно задавал сам себе.

«Ты защищён в доме своей тёти, Гарри», — вспомнились ему слова директора Альбуса Дамблдора.

Медленно приблизившись к детской площадке, Гарри сел на скамью: следовало перевести дух. Внезапно мелькнула тень и послышался шорох. Мальчик резко повернулся в сторону шума, достав палочку из внутреннего кармана кофты. Сердце застучало в бешеном темпе, а дыхание сбилось.

— Кто здесь? — только после своего вопроса мальчик понял, как глупо он прозвучал.

 

Подул сильный ветер, и карусель медленно закрутилась, заскрипев. Подросток почувствовал, словно он находится во второсортном мистическом фильме. Сильнее сжав палочку, Гарри второй рукой ухватился за чемодан, встал со скамьи и сделал шаг назад.  
Вдруг из-за кустов выскочил огромный волк и направился прямо на паренька.

— Экспелиармус! — крикнул тот, и животное отбросило назад.

Заскулив, волк поднялся на лапы и зарычал. Гарри приготовился ко второму раунду. Сделав пару шагов в сторону мальчика, животное снова заскулило, рухнуло на землю и замерло.

— Что? — прошептал Гарри, слабо понимая произошедшее.

— Ну, здравствуй, Гарри Поттер или Мальчик-Который-Выжил, — к мальчику подошла невысокого роста девушка с красными глазами.

— Вы кто? — спросил он, стараясь сохранять хладнокровие: присутствие незнакомки пугало его.

— Неважно, — махнула та рукой. Она быстро приблизилась к мальчику и, принюхавшись к нему, улыбнулась. — Ты именно тот Поттер.  
Затем Джейн отошла от Гарри и, рассмеявшись, исчезла.

 

Форкс.  
Дом Гарри Поттера.  
Наши дни.

 

Так Гарри познакомился с Джейн Вольтури, которую прислал некий Аро найти его, Гарри Поттера. К сожалению, из-за заклинания Дамблдора, которое работало в доме Дурслей, девушка не сразу смогла отыскать Поттера. Зачем он понадобился вампирам, Гарри задавал этот вопрос позже, когда ему исполнилось семнадцать. Но тогда Вольтури словно испарились из его жизни. А затем и он сам исчез из мира волшебников. Вот только ту встречу с Джейн парень прекрасно запомнил.

Расположившись в кресле напротив гостьи, которая села на диван, Гарри тяжело вздохнул: слишком много вампиров вокруг него появилось. Или они всегда были рядом?

— Что произошло? Ты так и не появилась с той встречи, — спросил он.

— Фердинанд второй, — ответила Джейн, внимательно осматривая гостиную. — Он вырвался из заключения и направляется сюда.

— А я тут причём? Я же просто тот, которому везёт выжить, — прошептал Поттер.

Джейн промолчала. Она прекрасно знала отношение юного мага к ним. Все эти годы она следила за Гарри, оставаясь в тени. Лишь однажды Поттеру удалось ускользнуть от неё, когда он решил покинуть мир магов.

— Гарри, — Джейн поджала губы и внимательно посмотрела на шею парня: следы клыков Каллена давно прошли, но девушка словно всё ещё их видела. Её пристальный взгляд говорил об этом. — Кто тебя?

— Это... — Поттер приложил ладонь к шее. — Всё нормально.

Вампирша в мгновение ока оказалась возле волшебника:  
— Нормально?

— Давай вернёмся к причине твоего прибытия сюда, — встал со своего места Поттер. — А тот парень и я живы.

— Это пока вы живы, — прошипела Джейн, а затем вернулась на диван. — Если бы не приказ Аро, я бы его...

— Оставь, прошу, — парень снова сел на место.

Девушка промолчала. Джейн никогда не интересовали люди или другие вампиры кроме брата Алека. Она, словно бесчувственный солдат, выполняла все приказы Аро, ставя клан превыше всего. Поттера в ту ночь она спасла лишь по приказу. И сейчас она пришла к Поттеру в дом тоже по приказу.

— Тебя Аро ждёт, — строго произнесла она. — Ты прекрасно знаешь, кто он.

— Хорошо, — снова поднялся Гарри. — Идём.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания:*auferunt sitim (от лат. "лишить жажды") - заклинание против жажды вампиров. Теряет действие, если волшебник не сконцентрирован на нём. Действует только на вампиров, при условиях высокого самоконтроля мага и если сам вампир не против. Эх, снова моя выдумка.


End file.
